


of kisses and words

by foreverfaded



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, how do u tag, iwaoi - Freeform, they are in love can u hear me crying, when i finally dont write angst for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfaded/pseuds/foreverfaded
Summary: from his freckles to his favorite food; iwaizumi knows everything about oikawa.or iwaizumi appreciates oikawa.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	of kisses and words

iwaizumi wasn’t the most expressive person out there. he wasn’t good with feelings, that’s something he’ll admit. but oikawa was a whole other case to deal with. oikawa can be extremely clingy, headache but iwaizumi got used to him over time.

iwaizumi felt strange today. not in a bad way of course, but he felt different. iwaizumi sighs, it’ll probably go away, no big deal.

oikawa was in iwaizumi’s room, doing homework silently. ‘weird,’ iwaizumi thought. oikawa usually has an alien documentary playing the background while doing homework.

iwaizumi finished clearing the table, washing the dishes as well. it was getting late and they both had school tomorrow. 

iwaizumi walked to his room, knocking on the door to get oikawa’s attention. expect oikawa was sleeping soundly. iwaizumi crossed his arms, lets out a sigh and walks over to oikawa.

‘this idiot.’ iwaizumi softly smiles at oikawa’s sleeping face. his arms served as a rest for his head, soft breaths of air being pulled in, his long eyelashes fluttering, and his lips parted.

iwaizumi pulls out the books from underneath oikawa’s arms and stacks them in a corner away from him.

iwaizumi shakes oikawa’s shoulder lightly, waiting for a reaction. nothing. iwaizumi pulls out the chair out and picks up oikawa by the back of his thighs, cradling his waist lightly.

oikawa shifts in his arms, letting out a soft whine. iwaizumi notices this and playfully flicks oikawa’s forehead. iwaizumi carefully sets oikawa on the bed, taking off his glasses and setting them on the dresser next to his bed.

iwaizumi walks to turn off the lights and close the door. he yawns tiredly, and climbs into the spot next to oikawa. he expected to see oikawa asleep but he wasn’t. he just stared at iwaizumi.

’you okay?’ iwaizumi whispers, so quietly said that oikawa almost didn’t catch it. oikawa shifts his position, and nods. iwaizumi frowns, why wasn’t oikawa talking enthusiastically like he always does?

’you know that i can tell you’re not fine, right?’ iwaizumi breaths out, reaching for oikawa’s hand for comfort.

’i’m fine, it was just a tough day.’ oikawa whispers out, staring at their clasped fingers. he didn’t make eye contact with iwaizumi, though.

iwaizumi hums, flicking his eyes from oikawa’s face to his lips. he moves closer to oikawa, closing the extra space between them.

there was a comfortable silence in the air. iwaizumi knew better than to try and force oikawa to tell him what’s wrong.

‘i like how smooth your hands are.’ iwaizumi mutters out, tracing the patterns on oikawa’s hands. oikawa whines, a sign that iwaizumi knows too well.

iwaizumi raises oikawa’s hand to his lips, planting a kiss on each of his knuckles. iwaizumi steals a glance to oikawa, whose eyes are wide and cheeks tinted with pink.

iwaizumi softly places their hands on the bed again. oikawa watching his every move.

’your freckles aren’t visible from far away but up close, you can see every single one.’ iwaizumi cups his free hand around oikawa’s cheek, stroking the skin there in small circles.

oikawa smiles, ‘do you just stare and look them when i’m not looking at you?’ he teases, his playful personality making an appearance.

iwaizumi lets out a soft laugh, ‘no, of course not.’ he raises his eyebrow teasingly.

oikawa makes an offended expression, ‘mean, iwa-chan.’ he pouts and tries to glare at iwaizumi. it didn’t work, it just made him look cute.

iwaizumi’s eyes flicker back to oikawa’s lips. he takes a breath, and lets out a sigh. he connects their lips softly, letting his eyes flutter shut. oikawa places his arm on iwaizumi’s arm, gripping his arm there.

they pull back from the kiss, soft pants filling the air. 

‘i love how your lips feel against mine. how they always manage to be soft.’ iwaizumi lifts his hand, placing his thumb on oikawa’s bottom lip. oikawa grips his arm tighter, breathing out softly.

they stay in that position for a few minutes, just staring in each other’s eyes and admiring the intimacy between them.

iwaizumi trails his hand from oikawa’s lips to his waist, resting his hand there. iwaizumi wraps his arms around oikawa, cradling his frame against his. oikawa relaxes against him, burying his face in iwaizumi’s neck. he smelled like home.

oikawa pulls back and looks up at iwaizumi, ‘why are you being so nice to me today?’ he asks, his puppy dog eyes coming in play.

‘what, i can’t appreciate you? do you want me to insult you then?’ iwaizumi stares at oikawa expectedly. oikawa scrambles and shifts in his arms.

’no no, i actually really like this. i just didn’t expect for you to do this for me.’ oikawa says, his hands tracing iwaizumi’s back in patterns.

iwaizumi hugs oikawa tighter, ‘dumbass. i always have time for you.’ he whispers against oikawa’s hair, softly kissing it. thank god that oikawa couldn’t see his face, he wouldn’t let him live that down.

iwaizumi felt oikawa falling asleep quickly. he tangles their legs together, oikawa following soon after.

’goodnight tooru. i love you.’ iwaizumi whispers, feeling oikawa smile against his neck.

’g’night hajime. i love you too.’ he replies, a sweet smile on his face.

time passes by and oikawa is asleep soundly in iwaizumi’s arms.

iwaizumi laughs quietly, oikawa’s gonna use this night against him, he just knows it. oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> when i ..... actually write something .... that’s not angst .... :0


End file.
